


i think about you

by aoseird



Series: Octoberabble 2018 [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoseird/pseuds/aoseird
Summary: Rinne benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana pria pirang itu berhasil membuat dunianya terasa jungkir-balik. Ia bahkan sampai ikut memesan vodka martini, hanya karena si pria pirang maniak seni. Deidara memasuki kehidupannya dengan begitu persuasif.





	i think about you

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is purely mine.  
> warning(s): no-plot, typo(s), AU.
> 
> ini bagian dari challenge Octoberabble 2018, yang prompt-nya diambil dari prompt Inktober.
> 
> prompt day 17: i think about you

"Vodka martini satu."

Rinne duduk sembari memperhatikan bartender yang mulai menyiapkan bahan untuk vodka martini pesanannya. Deidara belum tiba, ia pun datang satu jam lebih cepat dari waktu yang dijanjikan.

Apa yang ia lakukan hanyalah memikirkan pria pirang itu sepanjang hari. Ia ingin mengusir si pria maniak seni itu dari sudut-sudut benak, namun tetap saja nihil. Maka ia memilih untuk datang satu jam lebih cepat, agar setidaknya ia bisa mengendalikan perasaan lebih dulu.

Dan vodka martini menjadi minumannya malam ini.

Ia sering minum berbagai jenis koktail, namun tak pernah sekali pun ia mencoba koktail martini. Apalagi setelah ia mengenal Deidara yang tak pernah meminta koktail lain selain martini. Apa pun yang Deidara pesan, apa pun variannya, tetap saja semuanya adalah martini. Dry martini, classic martini, dirty martini, espresso martini, dan banyak lagi.

Hal itu berhasil membuatnya merasa bahwa martini adalah minuman yang khas dan identik dengan Deidara sehingga tak pernah sekali pun ia mencobanya. Namun malam ini, ia memutuskan untuk memesan koktail martini.

Sebab, koktail tersebut juga masuk ke dalam otaknya selama ia memikirkan Deidara.

Bunyi dentingan _barspoon_ yang tengah mengaduk martini tersebut, menyadarkannya kembali ke dunia nyata. Manik kakaonya memperhatikan dengan serius ketika bartender tersebut mengaduk campuran-campuran likuid dalam kecepatan statis. Rinne baru tahu bahwa martini dibuat dengan cara diaduk.

Ia, sebenarnya, tak begitu peduli bagaimana cara pembuatan koktail-koktail yang pernah ia minum selama ini; ia selalu berpikir semua koktail tersebut dibuat dengan cara dikocok. Bunyi berisik kocokan es batu di dalam gelas _shaker_ itu lebih sering ia dengar ketimbang bunyi dentingan _barspoon_ yang beradu dengan sisi-sisi gelas.

"Vodka martini untukmu, Nona." Bartender tampan tersebut menyajikan koktailnya dengan gerakan yang begitu terlatih, begitu seksi, juga begitu menggairahkan; kebanyakan wanita akan terpaku menatap tubuh indah sang bartender yang terpahat cukup sempurna.

Namun tidak dengan si wanita pecinta manis.

Ia hanya memperhatikan vodka martini, dengan Deidara yang membayangi.

Astaga, demi Dewi Fortuna yang katanya selalu membawa keberuntungan, Deidara benar-benar membuatnya gila tanpa ia sadari sama sekali. Pria pirang itu memasuki kehidupannya dengan begitu persuasif; seperti ular yang bergerak tanpa suara. Bagaimana bisa pria pirang maniak ledakan itu membuat dunianya jungkir-balik?

Ia bahkan sangat kesulitan untuk menyingkirkan Deidara dari dalam kepalanya.

Oh, ayolah. Rinne adalah wanita kuat yang tak mengalami efek apa-apa meskipun sudah menghabiskan dua botol vodka. Dan ia bisa merasa mabuk hanya karena sesosok pria berambut pirang panjang dengan mata sebiru langit tanpa awan yang selalu memamerkan senyum-senyum pongah? Jangan bercanda.

Ini menyebalkan.

Namun tak dapat dibantahkan.

Rinne menghela napas berat. Jemari lentiknya mulai memegang kaki gelas dengan pasrah. Ia menempelkan sejenak pinggiran gelas di mulut, sebelum bibir ranum itu menyesap martini dengan khidmat.

"Vodka martini?"

Ia nyaris saja tersedak oleh likuid bening tersebut ketika ada suara bariton yang menyerang telinganya dengan begitu tiba-tiba.

"D-Deidara?" Rinne menoleh dengan kekagetan nyata di wajah; kedatangan Deidara yang lebih cepat dari ekspektasinya membuat ia nyaris mati karena tersedak martini.

Si pria pirang segera duduk dengan satu ulas senyum tak simetris. "Baru kali ini aku melihatmu memesan martini, hm."

Wanita itu buang muka. "Tidak boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Hanya saja, tingkahmu membuatku sadar akan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

Deidara menyeringai. "Kau memesan martini karena memikirkanku, benar?"

Rinne benar-benar akan mati tersedak kalau saja ia mendengar ujaran pongah Deidara ketika sedang menyesap martini.

"TIDAK SAMA SEKALI, YA! BODOH!" Ia memekik tinggi, kemudian menenggak habis koktail tersebut dalam dua detik.

"Hei, kalau kau menjawabku dengan berteriak begitu, kau hanya akan membuktikan bahwa ucapanku memang benar, hm." Seringai angkuh masih bermain di bibir Deidara, namun iris langitnya menatap Rinne dengan percikan senang.

Ia suka melihat wanita itu tersulut emosinya.

Mata bening Rinne memandang dengan sinis. "Brengsek, Deidara." Kemudian ia buang muka, sembari memesan dua martini lagi.

Deidara mengerutkan dahi. "Kau mau minum dua gelas sekaligus?"

"Tidak. Yang satu lagi untukmu. Kau belum memesan apa pun, 'kan?"

Pria itu terkekeh. "Perhatian sekali, hm."

"Bodoh."

Si wanita ikal mengerucutkan bibir, masih bertahan untuk buang muka, tak mau melihat wajah menyebalkan Deidara saat ini.

Meski hatinya saling berjumpalitan di dalam dada.

Pada detik berikutnya, Rinne memutuskan untuk meruntuhkan ego dengan tak lagi buang muka. Ia menoleh kembali pada Deidara, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa tatapannya bersirobok tanpa bisa dicegah dengan iris langit si pria pirang yang masih memberi pandangan mengejek.

Tatapan penuh damba serta gairah membara yang tak bisa Rinne sembunyikan sama sekali; ia hanya berharap sorot manik cerahnya tak terlihat oleh siapa pun.

Dan Deidara, berpura-pura tak menyadari.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini :3
> 
> sincerely,  
> aosei rd.


End file.
